patched up relationship?
by tazmania305
Summary: England usually manages to keep his cool around the 4th of July, but a busy schedule and a slip of the mind he doesn't manage well, how does America deal with it?


I watched as the other nations spilled out of the meeting room, all eager to get home after another exhausting and useless meeting, why we all couldn't just agree on something I'll never know. I started putting the rest of my paper work into my brief case, the room now completely empty, though I didn't mind; all I was missing was America inviting people to his birthday party tomorrow, wait tomorrow! I glanced at the calendar and saw that tomorrow, was in fact, the 4th of July tomorrow, America's birthday, the day he declared independence, I had been so busy I had completely forgot. At this new information I felt my throat and chest tighten and my knees buckled beneath me, no longer able to hold my weight, I fell to the ground, a few strangled sobs escaping my lips, I tried to stop the tears but to no avail, though to be honest I didn't really care, no one was around so there wasn't a point in forcing it back. I cried freely, letting out all the emotions I kept hidden from everyone else, letting out the emotions I hid from myself.

I hadn't even started to calm down when I heard a door slam down the corridor followed by heavy footsteps quickly approaching the room. I jumped up quickly, frantically wiping away the tears from my cheeks just in time to see America fling himself into the room, great exactly who I wanted to see right now!

"Hey Iggy have you seen my… Hey dude, are you ok?" America turned his gaze to me, taking a few cautious steps towards me as if approaching a frightened animal.

"I-I'm f-fine" I stammered weakly turning away from him and lowering my head in hopes that he wouldn't notice the tears that were threatening to spill again or the tears that already stained my cheeks.

"Dude, are you crying?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"N-no I s-said I'm fine, now l-leave me alone" I responded turning my attention back to my paperwork, my voice shaking violently much to my dismay.

America paused for a second before grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him, his grip strong so I couldn't turn away so I kept my head down, hiding behind the hair that had fallen over my face.

"You are crying" he gasped, crouching down slightly so he could get a better look at my face, I didn't bother arguing with him, he already knew.

"D-don't you have other t-things to do?" I snapped, not really in the mood to be ridiculed.

"Not anymore, what's wrong?" he asked, seeming completely unfazed by my snappy tone.

"N-nothing, leave me alone, I have somewhere to be" I lied, trying to shake his hands off my shoulders.

"Dude, don't lie to me, you were just going to go back to your apartment and do boring paperwork, you need to get out more, have more fun" a bright smile found its way back onto the Americans face, him seemingly to have forgotten about finding out what was wrong for the moment, his attention span wasn't the longest.

"Hey I have an idea; you should come to my birthday party, dude it's going to be totally awesome, since you're busy every other year you've totally missed out" he looked back down at me, his smile dropping instantly as he probably noticed the fresh tears that now flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks, a new wave of sobs shaking my body, I just wanted to leave, get out of this room and away from the blond in front of me.

"England, please tell me what's wrong" America asked, cupping my face between his hands and lifting my head to look at him, his thumbs brushing away the tears on my cheeks. What was I going to tell him, I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd just laugh and make fun of me, he's clearly moved on why couldn't I? Bloody hell, why _can't_ I!

"Why can't you what?" America asked, curiosity and worry burned behind his bright blue eyes at my accidental outburst.

"Uh, why can't I err just well um" I let out a frustrated sigh, averting my gaze to the ground, unable to actually look down due to America's firm hold on my head.

"England, tell me" America spoke firmly, yet caring at the same time, a tone I had never heard him use before. I let out a defeated sigh knowing the only way out of this was to tell him.

"Why can't I get over your independence" I mumbled, feeling my face heat up drastically.

"Oh" he said simply, my stomach twisting into knots. Feeling extremely embarrassed I gently grabbed his wrists and tried to pry them from my face, his grip staying firm.

"I'm so sorry" America muttered, slowly dropping his hands from my face and placing them gently on my shoulders, the action causing me to blush slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to do it to hurt you, it's what my people wanted; it's not what I wanted, I still regret it, I'm so sorry England, I really am" he apologized, pulling me into a tight hug, I tensed up at the sudden action but soon relaxed and instead of fighting him off I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head against his chest, his heart beat speeding up with each second. He lowered his head slightly, his face resting on my shoulder, the same way it had all those years ago when he was upset. I shuddered slightly as I felt his breath brush against my neck, my face heating up significantly; I knew I was blushing like crazy. We stood like that for a couple of minutes in complete silence before realising what we were doing, we both jumped back instantly, a light blush painted his cheeks.

"S-so, will you be there? At my party I mean" America asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Would I? No I wouldn't be able to; I still had a tonne of paper work, maybe next year, and yes I actually meant it this time.

"I'm sorry America, I'm unable to attend your party this year, maybe next year" I droned the same thing I told him every other year, though this yeah he gave me a funny look, he obviously didn't believe me this time.

"And why not, what's happening this year" he asked, clearly hurt.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, paperwork my boss wants handed in tomorrow, I wish I could attend, I really do" I said in all honesty.

"Really?" America's face dropped slightly before lighting up, his bright smile practically glowing, he leaped over the table and grabbed my brief case in one hand, and my wrist in the other, running out of the meeting room.

"A-America, the room needs to be locked" I tugged slightly against his grip, not really doing much to deter him.

"Spain or Romano can do that; they're in the other room catching up on their paperwork or something like that" America assured, continuing to pull me down the corridor and out of the building. I brought my free hand up to shield my eyes from the summer sun, the building having shielded most of the light and leaving me completely unprepared, the sudden light temporarily blinding me.

"America, what are you doing? Let me go" I questioned, still fighting against his grip, unbeknownst to him.

"Looking for my car, obviously" he replied in a duh tone, turning suddenly and speeding up, heading towards a familiar red mustang, of course!

"Ok get in" he opened the car door and basically threw me into the passenger seat, before moving around to the driver's side and jumping in, throwing my case into the back seat.

"America, what are you doing, I have my own car" I shuffled around in my seat, positioning myself in a much more dignified manner.

"Yeah, I know, I'm gonna drive you, obviously, geez England are you feeling okay you're a little slow today" America laughed, placing his hand on my forehead mockingly.

"I'm fine you bloody git, I just want to know what you're doing" I snapped, slapping his hand away from my head, he just laughed and turned to the front, quickly turning the ignition, the car starting smoothly.

"I told you, driving you" he pulled out onto the road quickly, easily navigating his way through the streets.

"Yeah I know that, but why? I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, earning a loud laugh from the American.

"Dude your driving is almost as bad as your cooking… almost" he laughed, turning down an unfamiliar road.

"My cooking isn't that bad and neither is my driving you bloody git" I said defensively, looking around the unfamiliar neighbourhood we were driving through.

"Sure, sure whatever you believe bro" he laughed lightly, turning down yet another road I didn't recognise

"Um America?" I asked ignoring his comment about my cooking, he just hummed in response. "Where are we going, this isn't the way to my hotel"

"Oh right, we're not going to your hotel" he laughed, pulling into a road that took us out of the suburbs and into a heavily forested area.

"What! Then where the bloody hell are you taking me" I yelled, sitting up and turning to face America.

"Dude, chill out, we're going to my house, it's quieter than that crummy hotel you're staying at" he assured, driving deeper into the mass of trees.

"Um why are we going to your house, didn't you hear me I have a tonne of work to get through" I said rubbing small circles into my temples, didn't this idiot listen to anything I said!

"Yeah I know that, that's why I'm bringing you here, it's quieter also I'm gonna help you" he stated nonchalantly, pulling up to a rather large and isolated house. It was a two story house painted a light blue, the window sills and other features were a slightly aged white, with a rather large patio on the front. I've never been here before.

"When did you get this?" I asked, grabbing my case and following America to the front door, admiring the beautiful building.

"Last year, it's good to get out into the country and have some peace and quiet, you're the only one who knows about this house actually" he opened the door and rushed inside, becoming quite nervous after letting that last detail slip.

"Oh" I felt my face heat up again and my stomach twist slightly "So uh why are you going to help me, you hate paper work, or any work for that matter"

"Cause if I help you get it done, then you can come to my party" he made his way up the stairs and into a room with a large desk, two office chairs and a couch, this was probably his study, I didn't even know he had a study.

"Why?" I placed my case down on the desk, seating myself in one of the chairs

"Because, you've missed it every other year and well now I know why you've missed them, I want you to be at this one" he explained, a sad smile replacing his usually chipper one.

"O-oh" I looked down at the ground, unable to look at America, the guilt feeling like small needles jabbing into me. America cleared his throat awkwardly, sitting down in the seat in front of me

"Well we better get started then"

~time skip~

I put down the last sheet of paper work, relieved that, after 4 and a half hours, we had finally finished all of it.

"That's all of it, thank you for the help, I would never have finished it otherwise" I thanked, neatly placing the large stack of finished paper work back into the case

"About time" America exclaimed, leaping out of his chair like a supressed spring finally being released "that was so boring, hey dude you wanna do something fun"

"I suppose so, what do you have in mind" I asked stretching out my cramped muscles, he thought for a second, his thoughtful expression turning into a mischievous smile.

"Oh I know, dude follow me" he leaned forward and grabbed my wrist, running out the door and down the stairs in record time, me barely making it down the stairs without tripping.

"America slowdown" I cried, him either not hearing me or ignoring me as he threw himself out the back door, grabbing something off the back patio before finally stopping and letting me go. I stood there for a few seconds trying to catch my breath as America examined the object in his hand

"You bloody git, slow down next time" I spoke after finally catching my breath

"Sorry bro, here get on" he gestured to a decent size snow sled.

"Um ok" I got in, seeing as he couldn't do much damage on flat ground.

The sides provided little support, only just passing my hips as I sat in it and of course the American flag was painted on each side.

"There's an awesome hill just through the trees, I go down it all the time by myself" America explained, picking up the rope attached to the front and pulling it over his shoulders "hold on tight" and with that he took off running, I nearly fell out of the bloody thing at the sudden start. I grabbed onto the edges as America ran, thankfully keeping in a straight line, I had no idea how to steer this thing.

"Um America, how will this work, there's no snow" I asked, tightening my grip as he started heading up hill.

"It's meant for grass and snow, it's just as good in either" he answered, not even sounding the slightest bit puffed.

"Oh, so how often do you use it?"

"Every time I come out here, how often do go sledding?"

"I've never been sledding" I admitted, blushing lightly.

"What dude, really? How have you not gone sledding it snows like all the time in England doesn't it?" he asked in disbelief, picking up his pace a bit, this was a really steep hill, I have no idea how America could pull me up it so easily.

"Yeah, I just prefer to stay inside where it's warm" I explained, fiddling with a stick that had fallen into the sled on the way.

"Dude, you're so boring well I guess this'll be your first time, here we are" he stopped walking and dropped the rope, and looked at the view, me getting up and doing the same. My stomach dropped as I saw the hill, it was about twice as tall and at least 3 times as steep and if that wasn't all this hill was littered with large trees, this was a bloody death trap.

"You're kidding right? There is no way I'm going down there, in that" I gestured to the death trap of a hill

"Dude relax, I've been down this hill a million times, its fine" he assured, moving the sled to the edge and climbing in, pausing when he noticed I wasn't getting in.

"Dude, get in" he basically demanded, pulling me into the sled.

"Hold on" he laughed, pushing the sled over the edge in one swift movement before I could even attempt to get out. I gripped the edges tightly just trying to get some support, squeezing my eyes shut as the first tree started approaching, why did I let him drag me into this! The sled jerked to the side as America dodged the tree, me early falling out again, so throwing away my dignity, I wrapped my arms around America's torso, gripping tightly, America laughing and looking over his shoulder at me.

"You scared?" he asked, still looking at me and not at the hill.

"Turn around you git" I yelled looking up, tightening my grip when I saw a tree approaching, fast.

"What, oh right, shit" America turned around and attempted to turn the sled quickly though not turning quick enough to avoid the tree. I threw my arms up to cover my face, closing my eyes just before impact. The sled below me came to a sudden halt, throwing America and me, us both just barely missing the tree. I hit the ground with a loud thump, a sudden jolt of pain traveling up my arm, and continued to roll down the steep hill, feeling new waves of pain wash over me at each, before hitting one of the many trees the littered the hill, the impact knocking the wind out of me and sending another jolt of pain through my body. I managed to get to my knees, still trying desperately to catch my breath, where the bloody hell is America, if that sled didn't kill him I bloody will! Using the tree as support I tried to stand up, falling back down when a new wave of pain washed over me, I wouldn't be surprised if I had broken something from that impact, hopefully that would heal soon.

"Dude, England there you are" America called, running up behind me, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Did you see that? It threw me all the way to the bottom, dude that was awesome; we should totally do that again" _how hard did he hit his head!_

"No let's not do that again… Ever" I managed to choke out, my endeavour in catching my breath not quite working yet.

"Dude are you ok?" he asked, kneeling beside me.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Dude, shit you're bleeding" America exclaimed, his features twisted in concern "quick let's get you inside" and with that he leaned down and picked me up bridal style, my face instantly heating up. He ran up the rest of the hill with ease, forgetting the sled as he ran back to the house, trying to be as careful as he can.

"England, I'm really sorry, I should have been looking" America apologised, finally making it to the house.

"Yes you should have you bloody git" I agreed angrily, having finally caught my breath on the trip back.

"I know, I'm sorry, really I am" he apologised again, carrying me into the kitchen and placing me down on the bench before rushing off.

"It's ok, I'm not that hurt" I stated, lying about the pain.

"Ok so where are you bleeding?" he asked examining my body for any outward injuries, stoping when he saw the blood was coming from my torso.

"There, ok take your shirt off" he demanded, digging through the first aid box he had retrieved.

"What? Why?" I asked nervously, I didn't particularly like anyone seeing me shirtless let alone America.

"so I can see how bad it is, come on you'll be fine there's nothing to be embarrassed about" he reassured, noticing my embarrassment. I sighed and gave in, slowly removing my shirt, struggling to get it over my head due to my sore shoulder.

"Here, there you go" America mumbled, helping me get it over my head "ok lift your arms up as far as you can" I did as I was told, watching America closely, his oceanic eyes moving around steadily as he examined the cut just under my ribs, I hadn't even been aware that had happened.

"Ok stay still" he poured some antibacterial cream on a small cotton bud and placed it gently over my cut, the cream stinging slightly but not much, after rubbing the rest of the cream over the cut he pulled out a large band aid gently placing it over the injury.

"There we go" he smiled, packing away the first aid kit.

"Thank you" I mumbled, running my finger across the band aid.

"All good bro, I won't crash us next time" he laughed, putting the box back wherever he got it from, I scoffed at that.

"You're of your bloody rocker if you think I'm getting into a sled with you again" this earned a laugh from the blond who had walked into the room and now stood in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah, ok fair enough" he laughed lightly, looking me in the eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. I sat completely motionless, captivated by the American in front of me, neither of us saying anything or even moving, well that was until the sudden buzzing of my phone, the sound pulling us both out of our trance like state, a dark blush painting both of our faces.

"Um H-hello" I asked weakly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hola, England" Spain spoke breathlessly; he sounded like he just ran a bloody marathon.

"Spain, what's wrong?" I asked curiously, wondering why on earth Spain would be calling me, we didn't necessarily get along so it was probably important.

"N-nothing's wrong" he assured, pausing to catch his breath.

"Then why are you breathing like you've just ran a marathon, you hate running after meetings, you've made that quite clear on many occasions" I pointed out remembering one time in particular where America spent half an hour trying to convince Spain to go on a 5 minute jog with him after a meeting, needless to say Spain didn't agree.

"Oh, um just had to run away from Roma, he got kinda mad" he explained, laughing nervously afterwards.

"Hey idiota, don't blame me, it's not my fault" Romano grumbled angrily in the back ground.

"But it really was your fault Roma" Spain laughed, seemingly having forgotten I was on the phone.

"H-Hey you were the one that-" Romano started to respond me cutting him off half way through

"Spain"

"Hola, lo siento England, no I was just calling to ask about your car, it's still in the parking lot and you're not, is everything ok?" he asked turning his full attention back to me, that's odd that he was calling to see if I was ok.

"Everything is fine; I just went back to America's so he could help me finish my paperwork so I could go to his party" I explained, watching America fiddle with a piece of fabric between his fingers, a light blush still dusted his cheeks.

"Oh ok, just making sure everything's ok" Spain chirped happily, what had him in such a good mood?

"The bastards fine, let's go we still have paper work to get through" Romano snapped, followed by the sound of a car door being closed.

"Lo siento England, duty calls bye" Spain said quickly, hanging up before I could reply.

"So uh what was that about" America asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Spain saw my car and just called to see if I was ok" I murmured, not appreciating the heavy awkwardness that filled the room.

"Oh, ok so um what do you wanna do?" he asked, his gaze still fixed to the floor, I checked my watch, the time was 5:30 it was much later than I thought it was.

"I should probably be getting back to my hotel, it's getting pretty late" I slid my shirt back on, wincing slightly at the dull ache in my shoulder.

"Oh yeah right, sorry dude, completely lost track of time" America jumped up and grabbed his car keys, before running upstairs, the awkwardness never leaving the air.

"Ok dude lets go" he exclaimed handing me my brief case.

"Thanks" I followed him out the door and into his car.

The entire car ride was silent other than the soft playing of the radio, and I could not have been more grateful when we pulled up to the building the meeting was held and the parking lot that my car sat in.

"Thank you for helping with my paper work" I started, opening the car door before finishing "I'll be sure to be at your party this year" his chipper smile returned.

"Awesome dude, it's gonna be awesome" he called out the window as I got out of the car.

"I'm sure it will be" I murmured, fiddling around with my car keys, finally unlocking my car.

"Well goodnight America" I almost jumped out of my bloody skin when I turned around, only to be face to face with the blue eyed wonder.

"Gah, y-you can't just sneak up on people; you almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" I gasped, trying to slow my heart beat down to a normal speed, America didn't reply, he just stood there looking at the car behind me, the same unreadable expression as earlier on his face.

"A-America, are you ok?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable by his uncharacteristic behaviour, he still didn't say anything but his gaze snapped up, now looking me in the eyes, once again neither of us breaking eye contact. America took a small step towards me, shrinking the space between us, his eyes never leaving mine, I felt my heart beat start to accelerate again and my stomach twist into a million little knots, what the hell was he doing? He took another step forwards, his hands gently cupping my face again, the same way he had done when he had found me crying, by this stage I felt like my chest was about to explode, what the bloody hell was he doing? I didn't have to ask again because just at that moment he leaned in, closing the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine, I stood there in absolute shock, he was kissing me. America was actually kissing me! Before I had a chance to fully process what was happening he pulled away quickly, blushing darkly.

"Oh shit, England, I'm sorry I just uh it was um I didn't" America stuttered, running his hand through his hair, before giving up on speaking and running back around to his car, getting in and driving off before I could get over the initial shock of it all, I can't believe he kissed me, wait does that mean he likes me back?

The whole trip back all I could focus on was what just happened, my lips still tingled from the contact. I still couldn't believe he had kissed me, but what was going to happen at the world meeting tomorrow! Bloody hell! In no time I had pulled up at the hotel where most of the nations were staying at, about time, I was bloody exhausted as well as sore; my body still ached badly from that sledding accident even though I knew I would heal soon. I walked through the poorly lit corridors, finally finding my room. I threw myself into the room, and after locking the door onto my bed, it wasn't long until I had fallen asleep.

The blaring sound of my alarm clock woke me up, I hated world meetings; they started to bloody early! I turned off the alarm and got in the shower, relieved at the fact the cuts and bruises had healed, only a very light pain in its place before getting out and into some presentable clothes. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a small scone I had made the day before, not really being bothered to cook breakfast. The night before continued to play in my mind as I drove into the car park, noticing that I was the first nation here, that wasn't a very uncommon thing, I was usually first, then I would proceed to wait for just around an hour for the last of the nations to get here. I walked into the building and unlocked the door to the meeting room, taking my seat and grabbing my book, the axis powers would arrive any moment now, Germany would make sure Italy and Japan would always show up on time then we would wait for around an hour before Romano, Spain and America would show up, that's how it usually worked. As I predicted, Germany, Italy and Japan were the next ones in Japan and Germany greeting me quietly before taking their seats, Italy greeting me as he always did.

"~Ve good morning England" he chirped, sitting into his seat with too much energy for this time of the day.

"Good morning Italy" I replied, putting my book away, more nations entering into the room, filling the once quiet room with mindless chatter. After an hour we were ready to start, well apart from the absence of a certain American.

"Ok, so we're not going to wait around for America, if we do we'll be here all day" I started, blushing slightly at the thought of the American "so who's going to-" I continued, before being cut off by a rather irritating blond beside me.

"Are you ok Britain, you've gone all red?" France questioned, his trade mark smirk played his lips.

"I'm fine, don't interrupt me you bloody frog" I snapped blushing darker; I needed to get this blushing under control! "Ok so who wants to go first?" I looked around the table expectantly, nearly jumping out of my bloody skin when the meeting room doors swung open, a very energetic America bounding into the room.

"Sup bros, what'd I miss" he glanced around the room, his gaze freezing when he looked at me, his energetic persona suddenly turning into a nervous and awkward one, a dark blush accompanying it in its wake. I awkwardly cleared my throat and turned my gaze to the sheets spread out in front of me.

"You're late" I choked out, my heart beat increasing dangerously quickly.

"Yeah, um sorry dude, I uh I just slept in" he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, quickly sitting down in his seat; some of the nation's noticing the awkward tension and looking at him oddly.

"Didn't you set your alarm?" I asked, the familiar irritation I felt every meeting coming back and slightly drowning the nervousness I was feeling.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night" he chuckled, smiling brightly in an attempt to hide his nervousness, it didn't work.

"Hmm? And why was that Mon ami, were you up with a special someone?" France joked, his smirk growing as he laughed, not noticing the fact that America had grown completely rigid and now sported a bright red blush or, thankfully, that I had also tensed up.

"He was! That is so awesome, who was it? Was it a one night stand or is it serious" The Prussian next to him asked, nudging him gently, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"I-it wasn't anyone, I was alone last night" America tried persuading the other nations, his blush darkening.

"Well if you were alone then perhaps you were thinking about that special someone" Spain cut in, completely oblivious to the heavy tension that had settled across the room.

"Um, n-no that wasn't why; it was um I was just- I um" he lost his words and just started muttering nonsense.

"~Ve Awwwwww America has a crush on someone!" Italy cooed, leaping out of his seat and launching himself onto the very red and very frozen American. What the hell was happening, the whole room seemed way too engrossed in this, wait, was it me he was thinking about, I mean he did kiss me! Oh no.

"Who is it? Do they know? Have you made a move yet?" Denmark now joined the interrogation, seeming only slightly put off by the rather harsh elbow he received from Norway.

"Ooooh have you kissed them" Italy asked, noticing how the American's blush darkened significantly, I didn't think it was even possible for his blush to darken from this point on.

"You have!" Hungary squealed, leaping from her seat and jumping around in circles, had everyone in the room lost their bloody marbles.

"England" My heart almost stopped when Spain turned his stare to me. Oh no! No, no, absolutely not, there was, no bloody way I was being caught out by this oblivious idiot!

"What!" I snapped; my voice much weaker than I appreciated.

"Do you know who it is?" Everybody went completely silent and turned to me, America's breath visibly pausing.

"W-what the bloody hell! What the hell makes you think I know who the hell it is" I glanced at America, his gaze fixed on me.

"Well, I just thought since you were with him last night you would know" he smiled expectantly, I seriously resisted the urge to slam my head against the table, because now everybody was staring at me with more intensity then before, and America had visibly tensed up again, this was going fan-bloody-tastic!

"I was there for a few hours because he offered to help me with my paperwork, he didn't mention anything about any crush of his" I explained, gripping onto the edge of the table in an attempt to stay calm, I felt I was about to pass out at any minute!

"Ok, so America who is this mystery crush" Spain turned back to America.

"Uh it's uh no one I don't have a crush on anyone" America glanced at me quickly before turning his head to his lap.

"Oh come on America, we know you have a crush; who is she?" France laughed, speaking up after, surprisingly staying silent for a while. America instantly looked up, panic clear on his face; Hungary gasped and squealed again, leaping around the room like she had just won the bloody lottery!

"France you're asking the wrong question" she scolded mockingly, placing her hands on America's shoulders, a smirk growing on her face as he tensed up more.

"Ooooh who is _he_?" Denmark asked, jumping up from his seat before Norway could hit him again.

"Aww how cute" Italy cooed again, smiling brightly. America looked just about ready to pass out, he now had, Hungary and Italy cooing him, Spain and Denmark pummelling him with questions and France and Prussia staring at him expectantly, not to mention the growing curiosity of everyone else.

I swear my chest was going to explode, my heart was beating that fast and I was really starting to struggle to keep my breath steady, how this had even happened I don't know!

"Leave the poor idiot alone" Norway demanded, grabbing Denmark by his tie and dragging him back to his seat, his grip remaining tight even after they were seated, I mentally thanked his intervention.

"Are you going to ask him out America? That would be sooooo cute" Italy continued, taking Denmark's spot

"Could everyone just take a seat" I tried to intervene, though my weak voice was easily drowned out by the rapid fire questions being fired at America.

"Um, I uh, no, I don't uh um I don't uh" America could do nothing but stammer nonsense, his usually care free façade replaced with one of pure panic.

"You should, does he like you back?" Italy asked, trying to get an actual answer from him, my heart beat increased, did he know that I liked him back? Bloody what would happen if everyone else found out!

"I uh don't, I uh it's just um just its" he continued to stammer, his breaths becoming very rapid and un-even.

"Italy leave him alone he looks like he's going to pass out" Germany instructed, watching America carefully, finally someone is making sense!

"You to Hungary, the boy's just woken up" Austria piped up, looking at America with the same concerned look, I felt like thanking them for ending this madness!

"But who do you like?" Spain asked, him being the only one to not notice Americas panicked state. "Are they in this room?" he smirked, and I swear I felt my heart stop, this question bringing a new wave of panic over the American who just stammered incoherent sentences.

"Spain you idiota, didn't you hear the damn potato bastard, the idiots going to have a fucking heart attack!" Romano yelled, smacking Spain across the back of the head.

"Ow Roma, that hurt" he whined in response, but dropping the case all the same.

"O-ok so um since that has finally s-stopped, c-can we start the meeting" I stammered, sitting down in case my knees decided to give out.

"England, Mon ami, you're stuttering" France pointed out, a knowing smirk on his face.

"So what? And I am not your friend, bloody frog" I snapped, thankful I didn't stutter again.

"You know something" this once again drew the attention of everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I snapped glaring at him, earning a chuckle from the blond Frenchman beside me, I didn't appreciate the attention being shifted to me like this.

"You only stutter when you're hiding something so I think you do, so tell us, who is Americas crush?" he asked, since when was he so bloody observant!

"I have no idea, I wasn't even aware he had one until now" curse me and my bloody stuttering, I should never had said anything!

"Come one England, don't keep us in suspense, just tell us" Denmark called out, unable to dodge Norway's attack, hopefully that one would shut him up for a little longer!

"I told you I don't bloody know! And even if I did know it's none of your bloody business" I was really struggling to control my temper right now.

"So you do know, come on Mon ami, let us know" France smirked, his gaze flicking from me to America then back to me, a small knowing smirk across his face.

"Last time I checked this meeting was to discuss actual problems not to discuss America's love life, and for the last bloody time I don't know who it is!" I snapped, a few of the younger nation's jumping at my sudden anger.

"But this _is_ important, Mon ami; I am the country of love am I not? This is very important business, oui" I mentally face palmed; this git couldn't be serious could he!

"Well if that's what the 'topic of the day' is going to be then this meeting is over, everybody have a good day" I dismissed, focusing my attention to the stack of paper in front of me instead of the stares of the nations that left the room, the blush from earlier creeping back onto my face. Bloody hell, I needed to get that under control! I watched the room empty, soon only, France, Spain, Romano, Denmark, Norway, America and I remained; it seemed America still couldn't quite move yet.

"America, are you ok?" I asked, trying to keep an indifferent demeanour in front of the remaining few, he just nodded stiffly, returning his gaze to the ground, the rest of the nation's looking at him.  
"The meetings over, leave" they were getting on my nerves, had Denmark and Spain lost their minds! I already knew France had. Denmark and Spain made no signs of moving, it wasn't until Norway, more or less, pulled Denmark out by the tie that he left, Denmark crying out protests the entire way.

"Let's go idiota" Romano demanded, trying to pull Spain out of the room

"Not yet, I need to talk to America" America had found movement by this stage and jumped up laughing nervously, though he visibly relaxed seeing as most of the nation's had left. Romano groaned in annoyance, messaging the bridge of his nose.

"We still have paperwork dammit" he said quietly, still trying to pull the overly energetic Spaniard out of the room.

"What? I though we finished it all" Romano turned bright red, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"We have more."

"But I don't want to do paperwork" Spain whined, reminding me very much of a small child. Romano muttered a few profanities under his breath before whispering something in his ear, whatever it was that Romano said had Spain running out of the room, a very irritated Italian being dragged behind him, leaving a string of curses behind him.

A heavy silence filled the room, an awkward silence that I did not appreciate in the slightest.

"Remember to lock up" I demanded, making my way to the door, stopping when a certain, irritating Frog blocked my way.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, really over today already.

"I'm helping Mon Ami, don't you feel the tension in the air?" he asked, as if it made any bloody sense at all!

"Have you lost it, move out of my way frog" France laughed loudly, slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes" he called out before I heard his footsteps gradually quieten before disappearing completely. You have got to be kidding me!

"FRANCE YOU BLOODY IMBECILE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I screamed, giving up and groaning in annoyance and rubbing my temples in order to keep my temper in check.

I reached into my pocket and searched around for my keys, the bloody frog had taken them! Of course! I let out another annoyed groan before turning to America, my anger over powering the awkwardness at this moment in time.

"He took your keys as well didn't he" he patted down his pockets before nodding slightly, the movement stiff.

"Bloody wanker, when I get out of this room" I muttered, the awkward atmosphere settling around us once again. We stood there in silence for what felt like hours before America finally spoke.

"Um, England" I turned around slightly, a blush creeping back onto my face.

"Yes America."

"I just wanted to uh say sorry about um yesterday" his voice was barely audible, and the fact that he was facing the ground didn't make hearing him any easier.

"That's all right, I didn't mind it actually" he looked up instantly and I threw a hand over my mouth, I hadn't meant to say that, not at all.

"I mean that um it's just um" it was my turn to stutter complete nonsense, great.

"So you wouldn't mind if I uh if I did it again then" he asked taking a few steps closer to me, I took in a deep breath, now looking at the ground.

"N-no I guess not" he took a few more steps towards me so he now stood right in front of me, the same way he had in the parking lot.

"So, can I… can I do it again" he asked, a hopeful glint in his voice, he was asking to kiss me! Again!

"I suppose so" Where was I getting this confidence from! Oh wait never mind it's gone now. America gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up, my eyes instantly meeting with his bright blue ones; his nervous smile replaced with a genuine smile before I felt his warm lips against mine again, though this time the shock factor wasn't there so I could actually enjoy it and kiss back. Gradually as the awkwardness faded all that was left was burning passion and longing, he had apparently wanted to do this for just as long as I had. I felt his hands move down my sides as the kiss got more heated, him grabbing my thighs and lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled back briefly in shock.

"America-" he moved forward, pinning me up against the door.

"Yeah" he purred, pressing his body against mine further, whatever it was I was going to say completely slipping my mind.

"Never mind" I mumbled looking down, blushing lightly as he laughed, pressing his lips against my neck softly, his lips moving up my neck and onto my jaw line before making their way back to my lips. I accidentally let out a small moan when I felt the American take my bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently; his hands moving up and unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt. I blushed darkly, were we actually going to do this! Here! I moved my hands to start undoing his shirt when the support behind me suddenly gave way, sending America and me to the ground with a rather large thud. I looked up and saw France looking down at us, that stupid smirk still on his bloody face.

"I see it worked then" he laughed, gesturing to the compromising position we were now in, I was on my back with America hovering over me, my legs still on either side of his waist. We both jumped up instantly, France just laughing at our reaction.

"You bloody git" I got up and glared at him, his smirk only growing.

"Ooooh Britain, you didn't tell me you were getting there, I wouldn't have interrupted if I had known" he said, nudging me with his elbow, America turning dark red.

"What the bloody hell are you on about" I felt my face heat up in both anger and embarrassment, France slightly moving his gaze down and back to my face, I followed his gaze and noticed that at least half of my buttons were undone.

"Fucking git" I mumbled, quickly doing them back up before turning back to France "now give us back our keys and lock up, we have paper work to do" I demanded, snatching the keys from France and leaving the building, pulling America along with me.

"We don't have paper work" America asked, a confused expression on his face.

"No we don't, it's the only way we could get away from that bloody git" I dragged him to my car, throwing him into the passenger side much like he had done to me yesterday.

"Um England where are we going?" he asked fumbling around with his belt.

"Your place" I quickly drove down the streets, easily going over the speed limit, I didn't care I just needed to get there as soon as possible.

"But my car is back there still" he turned around in his seat and pointed out the back window, turning back around to face me when I turned into the dirt road, speeding up slightly.

"We'll get it later" I pulled up and leaped out of the car, pulling America to the door, he clumsily unlocked the door.

"England what are you doing?" I shut the door and launched myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck

"Do you wanna do something fun" I smirked, not needing to say anything else.

~time skip~

I stood out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around my hips, I was happy to be clean. I limped back to the bedroom, each step sending a jolt of pain through my hips.

"Hey England, guess what?" America smirked, the blankets hanging dangerously low on his hips, exposing his toned torso and many embarrassing love bites, more or less curtesy of me.

"What?" I climbed under the sheets and was instantly pulled against his chest, him resting his chin on the top of my head, his voice slightly muffled by my hair

"I love you" I blushed slightly and smiled, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself closer to him

"I love you too"


End file.
